


Godparenting in Modern Times

by FlorentineQuill



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Modern Day, Slice of Life, legions of godchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorentineQuill/pseuds/FlorentineQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent and Diaval are still around in the present day, helping out their legions of godchildren. Enter Robin, in the midst of finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godparenting in Modern Times

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who has finals to deal with in their life.

“Sweet fluffy ravens, I’ve had so much caffeine I can see colors. I’m going to fail. I’m going to fail all of my classes, be expelled from university, and spend the rest of my life flipping burgersssss….” Robin’s wail was muffled by how her face was buried in her arms. Her desk was a mess of papers and various textbooks that bristled with post it notes and bookmarks. Much of the small dorm room visible through the webcam seemed to be in a similar disarray.

“You’ve never been one to procrastinate, dearest. Surely you’re not in danger of failing all your classes?” Maleficent leaned forward and tapped one finger against her desk. “Idiot professors aside.” She watched Robin— the eldest of her latest generation of godchildren, in her sophomore year of university. Behind her, Diaval absently finger-combed her wings.

“I don’t know!”At least the tears had abated for the moment. She had been sobbing when Maleficent had answered the 3 am Skype call. “I’ve been studying and studying and studying and nothing seems to make sense! A lot of my friends are in the same classes and they’re in the same boat! Jim’s been camping in the library— literally, a tent set up in this corner he’s tucked behind a illusion— for the past two weeks!”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and shared a knowing look with Diaval. “Robin. Darling. When was the last time you slept for more than an hour?”

Robin’s hysteric giggle was more than answer enough. “Who has time for sleep, godmother? I was joking about seeing colors but who knows how much longer it will take.” She scrubbed her face. “I just— I just don’t know what more I’m supposed to do.”

“I’ve been noticing a pattern to higher education in this country,” Maleficent murmured.

Diaval snorted. “Robin, I don’t suppose your university’s Code of Conduct has anything specific on the use of magic during finals?”

“Only a list of restrictions about the length of my arm, in 8 point font,” she replied without thinking. Her eyes widened. “Godmother— I wasn’t asking anything like that, I swear, I just…needed to vent, I’ll get through this just fine—”

“You didn’t ask,” Maleficent agreed.

Diaval leaned forward with a wicked smile. “We offered. Besides, anything that we send will be strictly legal.”

“How will you get—” Robin took one look at her godfather and shut her mouth. “When asked, I will know nothing about the dragon that may or may not be spotted in the vicinity of university airspace.”

“Good girl,” Diaval said and left, heading for the third bedroom that acted as a shared workroom.

Maleficent watched him leave and shook her head.

Robin sat, her mouth open in shock. “Godmother,” she said weakly. “Really, it’s too much…”

“Nonsense,” Maleficent said. “Now send me a link to those restrictions. Expect your ridiculous godfather within the next twelve hours.”

Robin sent the link and nodded. “Right. Of course. Please tell him to like, peck at my window or something— in raven form! I cannot lose study time because I’m explaining to the dean why a dragon landed on the quad with spells of dubious content for me.”

“Of course. Now the spells will be most effective if you’ve gotten some sleep, so,” Maleficent leveled the stare that had forestalled armies, silenced blowhard nobles and politicians alike, and kept over twenty generations of unruly godchildren in line. Robin slid down in her chain until the pink tips of her ears and forest green hair were all Maleficent could see.

“Yes, godmother,” came the dutiful reply. She popped back up into view. “Thank you,” she said, her expression serious.

Maleficent smiled and reached out one long finger to brush the webcam. “You are more than welcome. I’ll message you when Diaval leaves.”

Robin smiled and ended the call. Maleficent clicked open the link and sent the list of restrictions to the printer. Maleficent rubbed her face and then got up, retrieving the list on her way out of the study. She followed Diaval into the workroom, where he was already rummaging through the bins of ingredients, muttering under his breath. There were several piles of ingredients on the workshop table already, each pile labeled with a sticky note. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him for a minute before clearing her throat. “Before you get too involved, I have the university’s restrictions,” she said.

Diaval turned. “Those would be good to have.” He made grabby hands at the list. “Let me see, let me see.”

Maleficent handed him the list and drifted over to the work table. Each pile were the components of different spells or potions— minor healing potions, a spell of concentration, even a blatant memory spell. Diaval flicked through the list quickly before going back over one or two points more slowly. “Well, the memory spell is banned, but the concentration one can be used until 24 hours before the start of finals week,” he said. “And honestly, the healings can’t be blocked at all.”

“Her finals don’t start for a week,” Maleficent replied. "I checked the academic calendar."

“Plenty of time.” Diaval wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed. “Although…Now that I think about it, if Robin— wonderful, capable, over-preparing Robin— is in distress, how many others need help?”

Maleficent lifted an eyebrow. “I know there are some fae on that campus. I imagine they do a tidy business, selling to fellow students.”

“Naturally. But not everyone can afford such magics. If I happened to have some extras…Have the local unkindness distribute them…” Diaval pressed a kiss to Maleficent’s shoulder.

Maleficent chuckled. “Well, when you put it like _that_.” She rolled up the sleeves of her robe. “We’d best get to work, if we’re to make extras.”

—

Diaval thumbed through a history text, keeping an ear cocked towards the small bed. Robin had been asleep for almost twelve hours. She’d been dead on her feet, but still trying to study after napping. Diaval had bundled her off to bed, feeding her several of the minor healing potions he’d brought. He’d sat with her, stroking her hair, and croaking old raven lullabies until she had fallen asleep.

While she slept, he’d taken the opportunity to tidy up the dorm, collecting several days worth of energy drinks and takeout boxes, recycling the crumpled and torn up papers he’d found, a few flyers advertising student events. He’d left her books and notes alone for the most part, only daring to nudge them into separate piles for each class. He’d stepped out to fetch some real food to replace the remnants of junk food he had found. After some Googling, he’d set out to pick up some trail mix and peanut butter, apples and celery and oranges, sandwiches and soups that could be heated up in the communal kitchen downstairs.

On the way back in, he had taken the chance to leave the extra potions and spells he and Maleficent had made with the school’s unruly unkindness, explaining what he wanted done. They’d been downright gleeful, whisking the small bags off to dorms unknown before he found his way back to Robin's dorm.

“You should see the chapters on the Ancient Moors,” came a sleepy mumble. “I was tempted to write the authors, asking if they had bothered to try interviewing some actual fae who were around back then. Or forward the book to godmother and let _her_ ask.”

Diaval set down the book, going to sit by her. “To be fair, not every fae is as long-lived as your godmother and me,” he said. “I'd be greatly surprised if there are more than a dozen of us with so many centuries. But the effort would have been appreciated. How do you feel?”

Robin yawned and stretched. “Better,” she admitted. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, clearly still waking up.

“Amazing what a solid’s night sleep will do,” he replied. “Now, there are some goodies still left in my basket but you’ll need to eat a proper meal before I can be persuaded to part with them.”

Robin snorted and tossed back the blankets. She scooted over to sit next to Diaval and hugged him. “Thank you both for helping,” she said.

Diaval hugged her back. “It’s what we’re here for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://tumblr.evilsupply.co/post/135324749699/final-exam-help) post. I love the thought of Maleficent and Diaval surviving the centuries, taking care of the hordes of godchildren as needed, keeping their fingers in a dozen different pies politically speaking, and doing what they do. 
> 
> Relevant headcanon: Over the centuries Diaval becomes more and more fae, including getting some small measure of magic himself.
> 
> Less relevant headcanons: Diaval has a spreadsheet to keep track of everyone and Maleficent makes sure that every family has one of her feathers, which can summon her in an emergency. The private Facebook group is named "Beasties"


End file.
